Paternal Instincts
by icedragongurl
Summary: Shunsui used to tease him that he treated the girl like a niece or a daughter. He used to argue that that was how he treated all of the people in his division. Truth was that perhaps he did treat Rukia different from all the others. Uki Ruki nonromance


**Title: **Paternal Instincts

**Author: **Icedragongurl

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Characters: **Ukitake and Rukia… not as a pairing

Shunsui used to tease him that he treated the girl like a niece or a daughter. Protective and caring, he used to argue that that was how he treated all of the people in his division. He never gave special treatment to any one individual he treated them all the same. Truth was that perhaps he did treat Rukia different from all the others. He'd watched how Byakuya was always cold towards her, indifferent, and it made him pity her.

A child, even if it's a child adopted in its prime, should always be shown appreciation in some form. He hated seeing her try so hard to receive acknowledgment only to be shot down by her 'brother'. He watched as Kaien took her under his wing and showed her the necessary ropes. He'd been happy to see her befriending others and opening up. So one could only imagine his pain to have to watch her slay Kaien with her zanpakuto.

After that day, he did treat her as if she were his daughter. Though he'd never admit to it, he always fretted about her when she did missions in the living world. He knew that she was powerful enough to hold her own, but that didn't mean that things couldn't go awry. Proof of that was when she didn't return for one specific hollow hunt. There was word floating around in the air that she'd done an illegal spirit transfer of a sort.

Doing something of that proportion would usually evoke a rather harsh punishment. Not deserving of execution but perhaps suspension. Days had turned into months of waiting for the Kuchiki girl to return, with no luck or hope in the future. When it seemed like Soul Society could wait no longer, they sent Renji and Byakuya of all people down to fetch her. Using force if required, and force they used indeed. When the human boy had tried to fight back to save her, Byakuya did not hesitate to beat him down.

He felt such sorrow for Rukia, when he finally was able to see the girl again, there was pain lining her eyes. As he stood with the other captains waiting to hear the verdict, he had prayed that it would be a light punishment. When the head captain announced that she was to be executed, horror filled his entire being. He would have spoken out if Shunsui had not placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Surprising that he'd been the calm one in a moment such as that.

They were both silent as they walked through the hallway towards the 13th division barracks. He could only envision the fear on her small face, as she looked towards her brother for help. What did Byakuya do? Exactly what he always did when it came to that girl. Turned his back and walked away. Leaving her scorned and betrayed by the one who was supposed to be her voice in a time such as this. Ukitake looked at his friend with determined eyes, for he knew what he had to do. He'd been helpless to save one person that was important to him; he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Shunsui nodded in agreement, after all, who was he to turn down stirring up a bit of trouble? So they planned and mapped out each step they would have to make. It was like planning a game of Go all day long. Strategies of how to get around the betrayal that was necessary to save her. All that planning was for naught when they were attacked by the Ryoka. No one had anticipated it, that the orange haired human boy would come so far for one girl. When Yamamoto summoned them all to tell them how to take action, Ukitake saw the ghost of shock in Byakuya's eyes, and he was content with that knowledge.

If this boy called Ichigo, as he later learned, managed to shake up Byakuya, and was willing to fight the entire Soul Society for one shinigami. He had his respect, and his thanks for adding a new diversion to help him and Shunsui make their move when it was time. He watched and listened as slowly things took turns for the worse. Aizen being murdered, Renji defeated, Rukia's execution bumped forward not just once. It was like Armageddon. Never had he experienced so much insanity to that degree in such a short period of time.

When there was no longer any word on the human boys presence, Ukitake began to worry. Had he been defeated at last? If so, then they were forced to make their move without the extra diversion. The execution had arrived sooner than it was expected, leaving them with no choice. They all arrived at the hill, to watch the execution. A bit of hatred and revulsion rose within him as he watched Byakuya arrive with an emotionless mask still in place.

He listened as Rukia pleaded for the life of the human boy Ichigo. It was her dying request and it would be honored, Ukitake watched as the great phoenix emerged and her small body hung before it. Like an offering to some great god, and as it went to strike, there was a flash, that flash was the boy. He stood before her like a shield and fended off the weapon. That was when they made their move. He and Shunsui took down the zanpakuto and destroyed it. He saw the anger of betrayal take a hold of his former mentors face.

Never in all his years had he thought he'd end up on the opposite side of his teacher. Typically he agreed with whatever Yamamoto decided, but not this time. This time he had to stand up for what was right, and that was to save Rukia from an unfair death. That was where they ended up when the battles drew to a close around them. About to face off, the tension so palpable it was as a thick as the blend of reiatsu.

His relief was immense when Yamamoto pulled back, when it was acknowledged that the one's at fault weren't who they'd expected it to be. Everyone was stunned to discover that the one behind everything, all of this chaos, was Aizen. A man in which many of them had trusted, three captains betraying the Soul Society at the same time. It left a scar through all of the Shinigami, especially those closest to the taicho's.

Even with all the panic that went on around him, he didn't neglect to pay Rukia a visit in the infirmary. She'd suffered through such a trial, and endured through it all. She was strong in mind and spirit, determined to continue fighting for those she cared for. This now included the four humans that put their necks on the chopping board to save her. That was pure loyalty that was what the essence of a friendship was.

As they settled back into a hectic form of calm, Ukitake watched all the subtle differences around him. He caught the slight change in Byakuya's face when he looked at Rukia now. It was a fondness, in a degree which only the Kuchiki could give. He witnessed the relationship that formed between the Kurosaki boy and Rukia. It made him proud to watch the changes that took place around him. He hoped that it would continue to grow in only the positive way.

Growing in a positive way they did, he sat back and basked in the warmth of those around him. Sadly it didn't last as long as he'd hoped it would, all too soon Aizen made his first move against them. They sent the group of Shinigami down to help defend Karakura town from the arrancar threat. Rukia practically demanded to go along with them; it caused him to smile proudly. She'd changed so much from when he'd first met her.

No longer the shy timid girl that followed after the exuberant Kaien, she'd become her own person. He'd been there to see her off when Byakuya hadn't been. When he'd mentioned questioningly to her, she'd given a weak smile of appreciation. Rukia told him that her brother had given her a few curt words as a form of well wishes. Once the gate closed behind the group, he let out the chuckle that he had forced himself to restrain.

The updates to their progress were something he looked forward to, Shunsui teased him and called him a mother hen. His response was always the same, "If it were Nanao you'd be checking every half hour." His friend never denied it. They both had those that they cared about and they weren't ashamed to make it obvious. Except if someone were to ask who was the top of the list, it would always be each other.

Having someone that worried about and always had your back was important. That was why he watched Ichigo and Rukia with a type of contentment, because what they were forming went past even that type of friendship. They were both young in their own terms of the word, and naïve when it came to what love was. He doubted that Ichigo had ever noticed girls in such a fashion, when he'd done research upon the boy, purely from a…informational interest, he'd learned about how important his family was to him.

Putting his studies and family above all else, even the prospect of a girlfriend, that was why he figured that the boy had no clue what his feelings meant. It gave Ukitake something to look forward in the future. Being able to watch the seed grow between the two Shinigami, he was certain it would form into something beautiful and breathtaking.

When Shunsui had brought news of the attack upon the living world Shinigami, Ukitake was worried by the look upon his friends face. Hearing the information that Rukia had suffered from a serious wound that if Orihime hadn't been there she probably would not have made it; He felt his heart clench up in fear. So this was what being a parent truly felt like, the utter terror of losing the child that you held dear.

He'd blacked out after that, awakening to find Unohana leaning over him and Shunsui sitting against the wall staring at him. The serious look on the man didn't suit his personality at all, and with a small Ukitake told him as much. Only to be shushed by the healer in an annoyed tone. He fell silent and allowed the woman to go through the process he knew all too well. He shifted his gaze out the doors and at the never ending sky before him.

It had taken some time to get his body back to working order, but when he had, it seemed like Shunsui had become his shadow. As much as he loved his friend, it was annoying to have someone constantly watching over you. So when Rukia returned with the human girl Orihime in tow, one can imagine how pleased he was to have the distraction from his ails. Ukitake watched over the two girls, entertaining himself, with the simple amusements.

His heart swelled with happiness at seeing how content Rukia was, the smile on her face. If only Byakuya could see this, perhaps then he would have a greater appreciation for the girl. Other then the obligation the man felt towards his deceased wife. Oh, he knew all about it, Shunsui and Matsumoto were the two biggest gossipers, so it was inevitable that he would know about it.

What kind of a relationship was that? Taking care of her because his wife asked him to before she died, that wasn't a reason. It was a dying wish, so that might have been cause to follow it through. Except a request such as that wasn't quite that simple, if one was able to read between the lines, it meant that she wanted him to care for Rukia like he would his own blood sister. How betrayed his wife spirit must have felt to see the coldness that there had been for such a long time.

Rukia was such a caring person, she held those dear to her close to her heart. Always being the first to know when something was bothering them. For example, she had picked up on Orihime's pain before anyone else really had. Matsumoto was the exception of course. What was the first thing that Rukia did? She offered to train with the girl and help her get stronger, and that was exactly what she did.

Ukitake watched as the days passed, and far too soon did the Kuchiki girl have to return to the living world to help Ichigo. Determined to be there, to help, Orihime demanded to come with her. With a smile Rukia agreed, but told her to come after her, because she would be needed after the dangerous battles were dealt with. Reluctantly Orihime agreed with the decision, it was reasonable and logical. The last he saw of the girl before she was kidnapped.

When the news had reached them of the attack upon the guards that had traveled with Orihime, and her disappearance, chaos took a hold of all the plans to deal with Aizen. Rukia and all the Shinigami in the living world were forced to return. He watched the pain once again fill his subordinate's eyes; she didn't want to leave Ichigo. Except she had had no choice in the matter, none of the Shinigami had wanted to leave things the way they were.

What could they possibly do about it? Yamamoto wouldn't have any part in a rescue mission for one human girl. It was an insignificant matter in his eyes, but Ukitake disagreed silently, no life was insignificant. Especially not Orihime's she was important to Rukia and to all of those that had returned from the living realm. It was clear in the look of their eyes, they wanted to help Ichigo, but to do so was to betray soul society.

Which was why he wasn't surprised when he discovered that Rukia and Renji were going anyways. Ukitake was supportive entirely, as he saw them off; he asked Rukia if her brother knew. She smiled and nodded, she said that he wouldn't stop her and that he knew exactly what she was going to do. For the first time, he felt some respect for Byakuya as he watched the two disappear to chase after the Kurosaki boy.

All he could do was hope that everything worked out for the best, that Rukia came back safe. He'd watched the girl grow and change so much, it would be an unbearable lose if she were to fall in battle. Ukitake sat silently with Shunsui on the porch to his quarters, watching as the sun set slowly. Bathing the whole of Soul Society in a crimson and violet haze, the silence was content. His friend could sense his apprehension.

Shunsui placed a firm hand on his friends shoulder, and gave a small smile. Trying to be as comforting as possible, knowing that this was difficult on Ukitake. They wouldn't hear from the two once they entered Heuco Mundo. They'd be radio silent, no connection to Soul Society at all; they'd be deaf and blind. The thought terrified Ukitake, when Rukia had been in the living world; it was a small source of comfort to know that the girl was safe.

Now he had no clue whether or not she was alive at this very moment, or if she was being tortured. All he could do was pray that everything went smoothly, that their enemies weren't as strong as Soul Society thought the arrancar would be. That Yamamoto's anger at the small betrayal wouldn't be as fierce as he KNEW it would be. Inevitably, the only thing he could do at all was wait to hear something, anything, and stand firm beside Rukia no matter what happened.

That was a parent did, watch as their children grew up and left the nest. As they made their own lives outside of your own, as they wandered in and out of others lives. As they changed with each interaction with another individual; leaving their own footprints and moldings to the world around them. A parent had to let go of the hand at some point, this was that point. He had to let her make her mistakes as she had done, and learn from them.

"She'll be back, don't worry so much about her. I doubt she'd want you to make yourself sick fretting over her…Papa Jyushiro." Shunsui said with a small smirk to his lips. His comment made Ukitake scowl at him, but after a silent moment the man laughed softly. He nodded in agreement.

"You're right. All I can do is support her from here and make sure nothing goes wrong from our end." Shunsui squeezed his friends shoulder comfortingly before rising to his feet and offering Ukitake a hand up. The grin on the man's face made him a little nervous. It meant that Shunsui was planning to cause trouble. Ukitake raised a single brow in confusion at the hand offered.

"Let's give Old man Yamai-ji hell for her. If we annoy him enough he'll give way and send more people to help." That caused Ukitake to laugh loudly, that was why he was such good friends with that man. He knew exactly what buttons to press and how to press them to get the reaction he wanted. When his laughter died to a weak chuckle, Ukitake nodded in agreement, accepting the offered hand up. Rising to his feet, he fixed his captains jacket before smirking at Shunsui confidently.

"That's not such a bad idea, and god knows that if I'm not there to intervene you'll end up being deep fried by him. " Shunsui gave him the roguish smile, as he pulled out a bottle of sake from lord only knows where.

"Just don't tell Nanao-chan. Cause we both know how she'll worry and then lecture me about having respect for the Sou-taicho." Ukitake smiled at his friend, as the man took a quick swig of the Sake before tucking it away from whence it came. He had noticed the other person that had joined them long before Shunsui ever had.

So before poor Shunsui could even swallow the Sake Nanao's head peeked around his shoulder. With a highly unamused look on her face she spoke in her curt tone of voice.

"Don't tell me WHAT, Taicho?" Shunsui's eyes widened and he choked on the alcohol in his mouth. He coughed roughly and stumbled back away from his vice-captain.

"Na-na-Nanao-chan!" he said between coughs. Which Ukitake knew would have to burn like crazy; choking on Sake was like trying to drink rubbing alcohol. The woman had her hands placed upon her hips and was peering over her glasses at her captain with an unpleased shine in her eyes. Ukitake stepped in to save his friend.

"He simply proposed that we go discuss the potential idea of sending back up to Heuco Mundo Nanao. No harm in that. Besides, I'll be there to keep him out of trouble." The other man nodded in agreement, trying to cease his coughing. Nanao looked back and forth between the two before smirking in amusement,

"Then you'd have no problems with me accompanying you? Would you… Kyouraku-taicho?" the way she said the name was a warning in and of itself. Ukitake smiled pleasantly and shook his head.

"Of course not Nanao, you can join us. I'm sure Shunsui would appreciate your presence." His friend shot him a quick look of annoyance before trying to smile at his vice-captain. She gave a small nod of thanks. Following along behind the two men and they headed off in the general direction of the first barracks.

The smile on his face remained in place, Shunsui was right, the only thing he could do was try to help Rukia from this end. After all, sitting around fretting about whether or not she was safe was utterly unhelpful. Trying to get her back-up was the best thing for him to do. He listened to the faint sound of bickering between the two that accompanied him.

Look up at the night which had long since covered the sky, he gave one last solemn prayer that not only would they succeed in getting permission to send some extra help for Rukia and Renji. Also that they managed to find Ichigo in a world they knew nothing of, and that they stayed as safe as one could be in a battle field. With that last prayer, he brought his gaze back to what lay before him. For that was where his entire attention was needed, that was the only way he'd be able to help her at all.

After all every father, even if not in blood, had to back their children up in any way possible; if this was the only way he could so. Then so be it. He would fight so that she'd be able to continue to survive and grow stronger. Watching over her and protecting her in his own silent way. As he'd been doing since the first day he'd met her and learned that she was joining his division. So he would continue doing till the very end.

The End...

I hope you all enjoyed this... please review and let me know what you think. ^_^ Thanks!


End file.
